Letter to mr Fudge
by Javiia
Summary: A letter to the Minister for Magic. It is set from an outsiders point of view of the marauders time. Sort of 5th yr and hints from when SB's in Askaban. Slight, slight hints of child abuse. To Pink's "Dear mr. President".


Dear mr

Dear mr. President,

come take a walk with me. Let's pretend that were just two people and you're not better then me. I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly. How do you feel when you see the homeless on the street? Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep? What do you feel when you look in the mirror? Are you proud? How do you sleep while the rest of us cry? How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye? How do you walk with your head held high? Can you even look me in the eye and tell me why?

Dear mr. President, were you a lonely boy? Are you a lonely boy? How can you say no child is left behind? We're not dumb and we're not blind. They're all sitting in your cells while you pave a road to hell.

What kind of father would take his own daughters rights away? And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay? I can only imagine what the first lady has to say! You've come a long way from whiskey and cocaine. How do you sleep while the rest of us cry? How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye? How do you walk with your head held high? Can you even look me in the eye?

Let me tell you about hard work: minimum wage with a baby on the way. Let me tell you about hard work: rebuilding your house after the bombs took them away. Let me tell you about hard work: building a bed out of a cardboard box. Let me tell you about hard work. You don't know nothing about hard work.

How do you sleep at night? How do you walk with your head held high?

Dear mr. President, you'll never take a walk with me.

Mr. Fudge, those are the lyrics of a Muggle song. A lot of them are true only to Muggles in America, but most fit this world too. Would you hate your daughter if she was gay? You certainly seem to dislike other homosexuals. What if she was bitten by a werewolf? Would you disown her? Would you keep her? Would you love her? Would you try to stop prejudices because now you can feel the effects?

How do you feel when you see hardworking, sweet pacifists almost starving because they turn into something beyond their control one night a month? Do we alienate cancer patients? They can't help what's happening to them either. And what do you think about a child who dreads leaving school because they are emotionally and physically harassed at home? Would you stop it? What if they belonged a pure-blood family who contributed generously to the Ministry?

What about prejudice? Muggle-borns, half-bloods, half-breeds? What about the belief that wizards and witches are superior to other creatures, including Muggles? What about Goblin, house elf, centaur rights? "No non-wizard may hold a wand". They get nothing from us, yet we feel no qualms about expecting and taking everything of theirs, then blaming their bitterness on them.

What about dragons? They are considered 'dumb' creatures because we cannot figure out their language, yet they are some of the smartest animals on this planet. Thestrals and Grims are considered 'dangerous', 'evil', and 'bad' because they relate to death, a natural thing, but which is often caused by humans. We spend more time killing ourselves and other creatures then all the other species put together, yet if they attack us they are considered dangerous. Magical creatures almost never attack without a good reason: defence, protection, food, anger, fear; humans hunt for fun and trophies.

I am a just 14 year old girl at Hogwarts. I don't expect you to reply, or even read this. You are 'better' then me, I don't expect you to take any notice. I don't expect you to think about these words, I don't expect you to change. But I thought you might appreciate the effort of trying to reach an idolised figure. A figure impossible for a girl to touch. A figure so far above me in social standards that they couldn't, wouldn't tell me from Joe. And I thought you might like a different perspective. Children have the ability to cut through the crap (excuse the expression) and see what it's really like. If you want this ability too, if you want to listen to more blunt opinions, talk to a child before they've been corrupted of that ability. Explain to them, see what they have to say. But this whole letters only my perspective, and, "you'll never take a walk with me".

Jarrah.


End file.
